


Twinkle, twinkle little star

by Niilit



Series: Что было, что будет [3]
Category: CW Network RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 05:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6553039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niilit/pseuds/Niilit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Десять лет спустя.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twinkle, twinkle little star

На ходу снимая туфли на убийственных шпильках, Элиша пошла вглубь квартиры на звуки смеха. Остановившись в дверном проеме, она оперлась плечом о косяк и оглядела гостиную. На всех видимых горизонтальных поверхностях валялись вперемешку игрушки, кубики, карандаши, книжки и прочая дребедень, а в центре всего этого на четвереньках по полу ползал Чад, на спине которого восседала маленькая девочка в ковбойской шляпе, сползающей практически на нос. Приметно каждые секунд пятнадцать она поддавала маленькими пяточками по ребрам отца, который в ответ издавал что-то вроде боевого клича осла, и начинал стремительнее передвигаться по комнате, взбрыкивая бедрами, отчего девчушка подлетала и заливисто хохотала.   
\- Вижу, вы не скучаете, - с улыбкой сказала Элиша, проходя в комнату и устало кидая снятые серьги на ближайшую полку.  
\- Мама! - девчушка с энтузиазмом рванулась в ее сторону и почти свалилась на пол, но Чад вовремя успел ее подхватить. Он с трудом выпрямился, отчаянно хрустя коленями, и кинул выразительный взгляд на пытающуюся подавить улыбку Элишу:  
\- Ничего. Не. Говори.  
\- И не собиралась, - все-таки не смогла сдержать улыбку Элиша и подошла к мужу, чтобы забрать ребенка. - Во что играете? Ковбои и индейцы?  
\- Нет, - Чад передал с рук на руки дочь и потер шею, пытаясь размять застывшие мышцы, - принцесса и ее волшебный пони.  
Элиша скептически оглядела ковбойскую шляпу на дочери, ярко-синий пояс от халата, засунутый в штаны Чада вместо хвоста, нечто вроде упряжи из шнурков, обмотанных вокруг его шеи, и заметила что-то блестящее в его волосах. Покрепче перехватив беспокойно шебуршающуюся дочь, Элиша выхватила это «что-то блестящее» и с удивлением увидела, что это игрушечная диадема.  
\- Только не говори, что принцессой был ты, - она закусила со смехом губу, протягивая Чаду диадему, которую тот тут же, покраснев, отобрал и сунул в карман.  
\- Это элемент «волшебности», чтоб ты знала!  
\- Ооооокей, как скажешь, - Элиша успокаивающе чмокнула его в щеку, после нежно чмокнула успокоившуюся дочь в макушку и отдала ее обратно Чаду. - Уже поздно, уложишь ее? Я пока приберусь здесь немного.  
Чад в ответ только кивнул и не спеша вышел из комнаты. Элиша обвела взглядом царящий вокруг многомерный хаос и вздохнула, решая, с чего начинать в первую очередь.   
Она как раз заканчивала запихивать игрушки в коробку, когда руки обняли ее за талию, и губы прижались к шее в легком поцелуе. Она расслаблено откинулась в объятия мужа, и положила свои ладони поверх его.  
\- Устала? - негромко спросил Чад, потираясь носом у нее за ухом. - Как прошло встреча «Давайте придумаем, чего мы все добились за десять лет»?  
\- Устала, - ответила Элиша, закрывая глаза. - В следующий раз либо поедем вместе, либо поедешь сам. Я устала отбиваться от всех твоих бывших пассий, пытающихся узнать, насколько у нас все плохо.  
\- Договорились, - Чад прижался щекой к ее макушке и медленно вздохнул. - Хотя не думаю, что твоя мамаша выпустит меня живым, или хотя бы в полной комплектации, из города.  
\- Да ладно тебе, она уже почти не злится, - Элиша рассмеялась в ответ. - Ну а ты? Устал?  
\- Клянусь, если бы мне пришло еще хоть одну морковку фигурно нарезать звездочкой, ты бы нашла меня пускающим слюни!  
Элиша только хмыкнула в ответ и чуть отодвинулась:  
\- Расстегни мне платье, волшебный пони.  
\- Ты уверена, что хочешь использовать именно это обращение? - Чад ухватился за собачку и легко потянул вниз, расстегивая молнию.  
Элиша легко повела плечами, отчего одна лямка сползла с плеча, и повернула голову, бросив на мужа взгляд из-под ресниц. Чад легко поцеловал ее сзади в шею и скользнул рукой в расстегнутое платье, цепляя пальцами край трусиков. Второй рукой он потянул другую лямку с плеча, окончательно стягивая платье до талии. Элиша прогнулась в пояснице, окончательно откидываясь ему на грудь, и тихонько простонала, когда пальцы добрались до ее груди и стали нежно поглаживать сосок сквозь бюстгальтер. Она завела руки назад и обхватила его бедра, прижимая сильнее к себе, отчего теперь уже Чад простонал и куснул ее за плечо. Продолжая одной рукой поглаживать ее по груди, вторую он просунул под резинку трусиков, поглаживая лобок и...  
\- Код десять-пятьдесят четыре**, район доков, всем офицерам прибыть на место, - лежащая на столе рация, наполовину заваленная детскими рисунками, протрещала сообщение и замолкла.  
Чад со страдальческим стоном уткнулся Элише между лопаток:  
\- Прости. Черт, я...  
\- Иди давай. Работа есть работа, - Элиша развернулась к нему лицом и поцеловала, скользнув языком по губам. - Искупишь свою вину, когда вернешься.  
Чад обхватил ее голову и страстно поцеловал, прикусив напоследок нижнюю губу.  
\- Все, я побежал, - он быстро схватил со стола рацию, на ходу натянул куртку и распахнул дверь, готовясь выскочить.  
\- Постой! - окликнула его Элиша, подбегая и вытаскивая импровизированный хвост. - Пусть это останется дома, волшебный пони, я пока не готова делиться такими подробностями нашей личной жизни с твоими коллегами.  
Чад подавил смешок и легко чмокнул Элишу в висок:  
\- Все, я ушел. Люблю, Эл, - и быстро выскочил за дверь.  
Элиша заперла дверь и собиралась уже продолжить уборку, как услышала плач из детской. Она зашла в комнату и направилась к кроватке, где хныкала дочка.  
\- Что такое, колокольчик? - нежно спросила она, проводя рукой по светлым кудряшкам.  
\- Бука в шкафу, - прохныкала девчушка. - Пусть папочка его прогонит!  
\- Колокольчик, папочка пошел на работу. Давай мамочка его прогонит?  
Девочка потерла заплаканные глазки и кивнула, с надеждой посмотрев на мать.  
\- Что папочка делает, когда прогоняет буку?  
\- Поет про звездочку.  
\- Про звездочку? Хорошо. Спи, колокольчик, мама с тобой.

**Author's Note:**

> О работе американских копов знаю только из сериалов.


End file.
